narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Children of the Prophecy
The is a title for two people who were foretold to hold the fate of the world in their hands. These two, due to being the reincarnations of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's sons Indra and Asura Ōtsutsuki, were predicted to complete the sealing of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and save the world. Naruto Uzumaki, the current reincarnation of Asura, and Sasuke Uchiha, the current reincarnation of Indra, were bestowed with powerful abilities from Hagoromo as well as the keys to the seal. In the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto and Sasuke successfully sealed Kaguya and undid the Infinite Tsukuyomi, thus rescuing the world and fulfilling the prophecy. Great Toad Sage's Interpretation The is a title conceived by the Great Toad Sage. He foretold that the Child of the Prophecy would be a student of Jiraiya that would bring a great revolution to the world of the ninja. Jiraiya's actions would determine if this revolution would be for the world's salvation or the world's destruction. Jiraiya believed, at different times, that the following characters could be the Child of the Prophecy: * Nagato * Minato Namikaze * Naruto Uzumaki While in Amegakure during the Second Shinobi World War, Jiraiya met Nagato, a boy that possessed the Rinnegan. Because the fabled Sage of Six Paths, a figure who was said to have saved the world in the distant past, also possessed the Rinnegan, Jiraiya believed that Nagato was the Child of the Prophecy. He trained Nagato and encouraged him to find peace for the world. Jiraiya acquired his own genin team before he met the Ame Orphans. Because of the natural genius of one of its members, Minato, Jiraiya suggested to Minato that he could be the Child of the Prophecy and took him as an apprentice. Minato still remembered this decades later and, during the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, formed his own conclusion regarding the prophecy. He believed that Tobi would bring destruction to the world, and that his son, Naruto, would save the world from Tobi. Because of this, Minato chose to seal the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox into Naruto to help him face this great challenge. Sixteen years later, Jiraiya returned to Amegakure to investigate Akatsuki, a criminal organisation seeking the world's destruction. When he discovered that Nagato was the leader of Akatsuki, Jiraiya, still believing Nagato to be the Child of the Prophecy, tried to kill him before he could bring about his prophesied revolution. He failed, but as he died he came to the same conclusion as Minato: that Naruto was the Child of the Prophecy, and the choice he had to make was whether or not he should give up. Choosing not to, Jiraiya revived himself through sheer willpower long enough to send clues about how to defeat Pain back to Konohagakure. At the conclusion of the Pain's assault on Konoha, wherein Nagato gave his life to help Naruto achieve peace, as the Great Toad Sage watched on, he realised that both he and Jiraiya had been wrong and that the "Child of the Prophecy" did not refer to a single individual, but to both Nagato and Naruto who were trying to save the world. During the Fourth Shinobi World War when Naruto released the rest of the tailed beasts from Tobi's control, Kurama remembered the final words of the Sage of the Sixth Paths about an individual who would reunite the tailed beasts and put them on the right path. Kurama stated that this person was Naruto and the rest of the beasts agreed. Trivia * The individuals whom at one time were thought to be the Child of Prophecy by the Great Toad Sage were also regarded as the "Saviour of this World". Category:Naruto Terms id:Anak-anak dalam Ramalan